


My Alien Princess

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Consensual Sex, enjoy, thats all that happens, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: trent and kris have sex. thats all that happens i dont know what else to say...
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Kris Statlander
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	My Alien Princess

**Author's Note:**

> request para anon on the tumblrs i hope you like it man

Kris could feel herself becoming aroused as she held onto Trent’s hips, kissing him just like Trent showed her. Trent was making such pretty noises and they spurred Kris on, she slid her hand beneath Trent’s shirt and felt the muscle shift under her fingers. Trent moaned at the feel and pulled her closer until Kris was sitting on his lap. She could feel the growing bulge pressing against her thigh which she now knew meant Trent was aroused as well. 

Trent pulled back, face red and chest heaving to catch his breath and Kris stilled her hand on Trent’s stomach. 

“Do you want to…?” 

“Yes.” Kris didn’t wait for him to finish before answering, letting her hand drift lower towards Trent’s waistband. This wasn’t the first time they had sex, Kris was familiar with it now and she loved being with Trent in that way. 

Trent growled and wrapped his arms around her thighs, hoisting her up and walking her to his bedroom. Kris smiled as she held onto Trent’s shoulders, leaning down to kiss around Trent’s forehead and cheek. Trent kicked the door open and laid her down gently on the bed. 

“You’re so pretty, alien princess.” Kris smiled brightly at the name as Trent crawled over her, pushing her shirt up slightly as he went. “Is this okay?” Kris nodded enthusiastically and reached forward to start inching Trent’s shirt up again. 

“Yes, I want to do the, how did Chuck say it…” She mumbled to herself in thought before brightening up again. “Full dog it.” Trent’s eyes blew wide and he covered his face with one of his hands. 

“Oh my god, baby please don’t listen to Chuck.” Trent pleaded, face getting very red at hearing Kris say that phrase. Kris giggled and pulled Trent’s hand away, she wanted to see his face, take in all the reactions and feelings that played across his features naturally. 

Trent recovered as best he could from that and took a moment, just letting his eyes wander up and down Kris lying beneath him. 

“God, you’re so beautiful, baby girl.” Trent leaned down, kissing at Kris’s neck and lightly rubbing himself against her thigh. Kris hummed in the back of her throat at all the feelings causing Trent to whimper in response. He loved making Kris feel good, the thought alone had him pressing his erection a little more insistently against her. 

With one hand he continued to tug up her shirt until it sat just under her chest. He left a few lingering kisses to her neck before leaning back so he could pull the shirt all the way off. Once it was gone Kris wasted no time doing the same to Trent's. She yanked it up from the bottom, catching Trent's arms awkwardly before he was free and Kris was able to get her hands on all the exposed skin. Trent leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and moaning as Kris ran her thumb over his nipple. 

She remembered the reaction he gave last time and this one was just as beautiful. His breath hitched, lips parting as moans and whimpers slipped past them. Kris watched with hungry eyes and felt the rapid beat of his heart under her fingers. Trent opened his eyes again and guided Kris's face up with a hand gently under her chin. He brought their lips back together, pushing his tongue past Kris's lips as one of his hands snaked around her waist and up her spine to unhook her bra. Trent slid it off her shoulders, Kris removing her hands from Trent's chest just long enough for him to throw it off to the side. 

He pulled back from the kiss, again taking a moment to look at her, Kris from across the galaxy, like Trent, here in his bed, the universe was a crazy place. 

“I love you, Kris.” Trent held her tight around her waist, unable to look away from her bright smile if he wanted to. But he didn’t, Kris was all he wanted to see. 

“I love you too, Trent.” She beamed and pulled him back into a kiss. Trent pushed her back down to the bed letting his hands slowly drift to her chest. He squeezed the soft skin as he began trailing kisses down her neck to her chest. Trent closed his lips around Kris’s nipple and began sucking and licking the area. Kris made breathy sounds at the action, arching up and letting her head fall back against the pillow. All the noises when straight to Trent’s dick as he grinded against her thigh, impatience and need growing. 

“Trent, more.” Kris sighed, rocking her hips causing Trent to growl. 

“Yes, sweet alien.” Trent responded against her skin, smiling up at her before crawling downward, leaving kisses as he went until he was sat between her legs, hand hovering over her waistband. Trent looked up at her and she nodded granting him permission to his silent question. 

Kris lifted her hips so he could pull her pants and underwear down and Trent groaned at the sight of her laying bare and wet from arousal. He yanked her clothes off and leaned down to run his tongue along her folds. 

“Ah! Trent!” Kris cried out as he circled her clit with his tongue and sucked at the sensitive spot. Trent brought his hand up and pushed a finger inside. Kris writhed beneath him still so overwhelmed by the sensations Trent was able to make her feel. 

Trent slowly began to work her open as he relentlessly licked at her clit, sliding a second finger in and listening to all the sexy noises she was making, eliciting some of his own. Kris gripped Trent’s hair causing him to moan before pulling up to look at her. She was panting and flushed a shade of pink, eyes wide as she stared back at Trent. 

“Please, you may put your penis in me now.” Kris said, slightly out of breath. Trent smiled, laughing a little at the phrasing as he blushed. He removed his fingers and sat back to slide his shorts off and crawled back over her, reaching to the side table to grab a condom. Kris took the opportunity to touch Trent’s chest again, running her hands over the muscle and hair as Trent rolled the condom on. 

“Ready, gorgeous?” Trent asked, lining himself up in waiting. 

“Yes, please.” Kris nodded and Trent slowly pushed forward. He groaned as he slid in, Kris closing her eyes and relaxing back against the pillow as she adjusted. 

“You okay, baby?” Trent grunted, bracing himself with a hand next to her head forcing himself not to snap his hips. Kris fluttered her eyes open and reached up to cup Trent’s jaw. She stroked her thumb, loving the scratch of his beard, and nodded again with a smile. Trent smiled softly back as he pulled himself almost all the way out and slammed back in jolting Kris forward. 

“Fuck! _Kris!”_ Trent moaned as he thrusted in and out rapidly, too worked up to start slow. 

" _Trent."_ Kris held onto Trent's hair with one hand, the other resting on his chest, as she whined and groaned as Trent pounded into her with such force. 

"Is that good, baby?" Trent leaned over by her ear, voice rough and deep. He gripped her hip tightly and sucked bruises into the side of her neck. 

"Yes, Trent!" Kris shouted, her thighs clenched and her back arched as every thrust jostled her up on the bed. She dug her nails into Trent's back and she _felt_ the moan fall from his lips against her sweat slicked skin where he was still licking and kissing bringing her closer to the edge. 

"Oh god, baby, princess, I love how you feel." Trent mumbled into her throat causing Kris to whimper at the praise. She wrapped her legs around him as Trent kept up the fast, hard pace. 

"Trent! Trent! I'm about to–" Kris cut herself off with a loud moan and Trent leaned back to look at her, face twisted in pleasure. 

"Come for me, star babe." Trent snapped his hips a few more times until Kris was crying out and scratching lines down Trent's back. He wailed at the feel and threw his head back, fucking into Kris erratically. Kris's legs relaxed and fell against the bed and she panted as Trent continued moaning into the space. 

"Baby girl, you're so beautiful. Aah, _fuck_!" Trent caught himself with a hand beside Kris as he came inside her, hips stuttering and grip bruising on her hip. 

Kris steadied him with a hand on his shoulder as he gasped, trying to regain his breath after his orgasm. Trent slowly pulled himself out, taking the condom off and tossing it towards the trash can. He flopped beside Kris and pulled her into his chest, kissing her shoulder and neck lazily. Kris giggled and pressed her back into Trent relaxing in his arms. 

"Was that good?" Trent asked, running a hand through Kris's hair. 

"Yes, I like making love to you." She stated with a satisfied smile. Trent smiled too and pressed his lips to her back again. 

"Mmm me too. I love you, baby." Trent said, eyes closing and arms wrapping tighter around her waist. 

"I love you, too." Kris responded and laced her fingers with Trent's, intimacy and love filling her with contentment as she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> im not a sci fi writer im an idiot and im not gonna come up with cool alien anatomy for a nsfw fic im way too lazy homies  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
